Love and Sacrifice
by Tachibana Mio
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Ratu dari negara pasir, menyerahkan harta warisan dari mendiang suaminya, kepada anak bungsu suaminya, Sabaku Gaara./ Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris tahta dan penerus klan Uchiha, mendapati dirinya menjadi orang yang paling dihormati dengan segala harta kekayaan./ Sanggupkah Sakura menahan rasa cintanya? Relakah Sasuke meninggalkan semua demi cintanya?/ Mind RnR?


Haruno Sakura, Ratu dari negara pasir, menyerahkan harta warisan dari mendiang suaminya, kepada anak bungsu suaminya dari istri pertama, Sabaku Gaara. Dia adalah raja baru di negara pasir, menggantikan tahta sang Ayah yang sudah meninggal. Sakura lebih memilih untuk kembali Konoha, yang terletak di negara api. Di sana dia akan tinggal bersama kakak dan anak-anak yatim piatu yang sudah lama dia rawat dirumahnya, hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia, walaupun dalam kondisi kekurangan. Sakura tidak pernah berharap untuk jatuh cinta. Sampai pada suatu hari dia berkenalan dengan seorang pria yang membuatnya kehilangan akal dan pikirannya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris tahta dan penerus klan Uchiha, mendapati dirinya menjadi orang yang paling penting dan dihormati dari klannya dengan segala harta kekayaan dan tanggung jawabnya setelah kematian kakaknya. Dia juga akan segera menikah dengan seorang gadis dari salah satu rekan sekutu politiknya di negara Api. Yang akan memberikan kedudukan penting di negara Api ini padanya. Dalam melakukan sesuatu Sasuke selalu memikirkannya dengan matang. Dan dia pun tidak pernah menduga, kalau dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi serta tindakannya saat bertemu dengan Sakura yang begitu membuatnya terpesona.

.

.

Sasuke terkejut ketika dia bertemu kembali dengan Sakura di suatu acara pesta, dengan wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ratu dari Negara Pasir. Sakura pun sama, dia tidak menduganya kalau pria yang telah merebut hatinya itu adalah seseorang dari klan Uchiha yang sangat terkenal kaya dan berkuasa di Negara Api itu telah bertunangan. Meskipun Sasuke dan Sakura saling menyukai, mereka dihadapkan pada rintangan yang mustahil untuk mereka hadapi. Hati Sasuke terbelah dua oleh cintanya pada Sakura dan kewajibannya kepada Klan serta Negara. Sedangkan Sakura walaupun dia sangat mencintai Sasuke, dia menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka hanya akan menciptakan skandal dan menghancurkan reputasi Sasuke saja.

_**Sanggupkah Sakura menahan rasa cintanya pada pria yang tidak mungkin dimilikinya?**_

_**Relakah Sasuke meninggalkan segalanya demi bisa bersama Sakura?**_

Silahkan di baca ...

* * *

**.**

**L****ove and****S****acrifice**

**.**

**Naruto selalu milik Kishimoto-sensei aku hanya meminjam tokohnya saja**

**.**

**Author : Go Mio**

**.**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**.**

* * *

**Selamat membaca ...**

_**Negara Pasir tahun 2005**_

Haurono Sasori merasa luar biasa panik, saat melihat seorang gadis mengenakan gaun yang Sasori kenali sebagai gaun adiknya. Dan jika dia tak salah lihat, gadis itu juga memakai kalung emas yang dia berikannya pada Sakura di hari ulang tahun adiknya yang ke tujuh belas. Berdiri di depan gerbang istanah ke negaraan Nergara Pasir seperti ini, membuat Sasori khawatir jika dia sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

Gadis yang mengenakan gaun adiknya itu sedang sibuk mencari-cari pelayan istana. Sementara Sasori sendiri dengan keputus asaanya, dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa gadis itu bisa memakai barang-barang adiknya, apa adiknya di sini mengalmi penyiksaan? Sehingga segala sesuat barangnya harus di ambil? Entah yang pasti, saat bertemu nanti Sasori akan langsung bertanya pada adiknya langsung.

"Maaf, tuan?" tegur seorang pelayan, membuat Sasori tersentak kaget.

Dengan pandangan dingin dan suara datar dia mengatakan, "Aku datang untuk menjemput adik saya," pelayan dihadapannya memandangnya bingung. "Aku datang menjemput Haruno Sakura."

Wajah pelayan tua itu berubah cerah mendengar nama Sakura diucapkan, "Oh, yang mulia ratu! Dia pasti akan senang sekali mengetahui kedatangan Anda ini tuan, kami tidak tahu kapan anda akan tiba, jadi kami tidak menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dulu, maafkan kami tuan!" ujar pria itu dengan penuh sopan santun dan juga senyumnya yang bersahabat.

Kesal karena tidak segera menunjukkan di mana Sakura akhirnya dengan tegas Sasori mengatakan, "Aku hanya perlu tahu di mana adikku sekarang?"

Terkejut pelayan tua itu, membungkam bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "Dengan senang hati saya akan menunjukkan di mana yang mulia ratu sekarang berada pada anda, tuan!" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit ketus. "Anda tidak perlu semarah itu, sekarang yang mulia ratu berada di ruang pelayan."

'Apa? Jadi sekarang mereka memaksa Sakura untuk menjadi seorang pelayan di sini?' ujar Sasori dalam hatinya, sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Kenapa dia bisa berada di sana?" bentak Sasori kasar.

"Mohon maaf, tuan! Ruang pelayan berada di ujung belakang istana," jawab pelayan itu geram karena dari tadi di bentak terus.

Tanpa memperdulikan si pelayan Sasori berjalan mendahuluinya dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah yang di tunjukkan pelayan itu. Begitu dia mengitari istana ke halaman belakang, tawa terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari sebuah ruangan. Membayangkan saat ini Sakura sedang dihina oleh pelayan lainnya membuat Sasori mengambil pistol dari dalam saku celana belakangnya.

Dalam surat yang Sakura kirimkan terakhir kepadanya, kakaknya itu bercerita tentang kematian suaminya, Rei Kuroma, yang membuat ke adaan istana menjadi tegang. Disebabkan oleh kedatangan Raja yang baru, anak dari Rei Kuroma dari istri pertamanya, yaitu Sabaku Gaara. Pria muda itu tidak menyukai pernikahan antara Sakura dengan Ayahnya.

Hal itu memang tidak mengherankan membuat si Sabaku Gaara itu benci pada Sakura, karena di sebabkan oleh perjanjian konyol yang di lakukan neneknya, Haruno Chiyo, wanita tua itu telah mengatur sebuah pernikahan yang tidak masuk akal antara Sakura dan Rei Kuroma si tua bangka. Yaitu dengan surat perjanjian yang berisi, memberikan seluruh harta warisannya pada Sakura jika si Raja pasir tua itu mati. Memang sebuah keuntungan yang besar menikahi si tua bangka itu.

'Sial, jika Sakura kenapa-napa akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri, si nenek sialan itu!' ungkap hati Sasori mengengam pistolnya semakin erat.

Sasori sesampainya di depan ruang pelayan, dia membuka pintu besar itu perlahan, dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang dikerumuni sekumpulan orang. Adiknya, Sakura saat ini sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan, mengenakan sebuah gaun cokelat yang sangat sederhana, rambut pink panjangnya terikat dibelakang lehernya. Sedangkan di sudut ruangan, seorang lelaki yang didahinya memiliki sebuah tato bertuliskan 'AI' berdiri di tengah kerumunan, dengan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah bosan.

Melihat pakaian mewah yang dikenakannya, Sasori alngsung berpiki kalau orang itu pasti Raja yang baru. Dan Sakura sendiri sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah pemuda itu. Seperti yang dikhawatirkan Sasori, apa pun yang saat ini sedang terjadi, perhatian semua orang tertuju pada kakaknya. Tanpa menarik perhatian Sasori memasuki pun memasuki ruangan.

Saat melangkah lebih dekat Sasori bisa mendengar Sakura yang sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan riang, dan saat Sasori menatap kerumunan itu, Sasori bisa melihat bahwa orang-orang di sini tidak bisa menerima kalau Sakura harus pergi. Untuk memecahkan suasana ramai itu, Sasori berdehem cukup kencang membuat semua orang di sana menoleh menatapnya. Dan Sakura sendiri segera menunjukkan senyum lebar diwajahnya, dan dengan pekik bahagia, dia menerobos kerumunan dan memeluk Sasori erat.

"Oh Sasori! Aku senang akhirnya kau datang juga! Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali dan aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Sakura kesenangan. "Oh kami-sama! Lihat sekarang kau tampan sekali!"

Dengan cepat rasa panas menjalar di wajahnya, membuat wajahnya merona. Untuk menutupi rona wajahnya, dia menarik bahu Sakura untuk melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku juga merindukanmu. Apa kegiatanmu sudah selesai? Mobil sudah menunggu kita," ujarnya dalam gumaman yang tak dapat didengar oleh kerumunan di depannya.

"Ya. Izinkan aku untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dulu sebentar," ucapnya dengan menunjukkan senyum bahagianya. Lalu dia kembali kepada kerumunan itu."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat Sasori membeku sesaat.

"Dia kakakku, Sasori!" ujar Sakura santai dengan sedikit keras. Agar yang lainnya bisa mendengarnya juga. Seruan 'Oh' pun membahana di ruangan itu.

"Ayo, Sakura," gumam Sasori. "Mobil sewaan tengah menunggu kita." Sasori mencengkram erat lengan Sakura, bermaksud untuk menarik Sakura secepat mungkin keluar dari ruangan penuh sesak ini.

"Tunggu!" seru Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Sasori. "Aku lupa sesuatu, tuan Jugo!" dia segera berlari menghampir seorang pria paruh baya, yang Sasori bisa kenali dari cara berpakaiannya adalah seorang tukang kebun.

Sebentar pria itu berbicara berbisik dengan Sakura sambil tangan kirinya seperti ingin meraih sesuatu dari dalam karung yang berada di bawahnya. Lalu dalam sekejap dari dalam karung pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah jagung yang cukup besar lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Lalu melanjutkan bicaranya lagi dalam bisikan, membuat kerumunan yang sedang memandanginya terheran-heran. Termasuk Gaara yang mengerang tak tenang di tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak ..." ucap Sakura, lalu mengelus lembut lengan pria itu, membuat wajah tukang kebun itu merona merah.

'Oh, Kami-sama. Satu orang bodoh lagi yang terpesona senyuman konyol itu!' erang Sasori pelan.

Sejak Sakura beranjak dewasa, adiknya itu telah menarik perhatian semua lelaki yang pernah bertemu dengannya. Dengan rambut pink panjangnya, mata hijau sebening batu emerald, dan juga senyum Sakura yang bisa membuat setiap lelaki langsung terpesona melihatnya itu. Membuat Sakura memiliki banyak pengemar di desanya.

Sasori tidak pernah melihat Sakura berdandan ataupun mengoda para lelaki. Sakura itu selalu bersikap apa adanya, sangat naif. Hingga begitu naifnya, dengan mudah dan tanpa berpikir panjang menerima sebuah jagung dari pria paruh baya, tanpa memikirkan niat terselubung si pemberi. Sungguh Sakura adalah orang sangat baik hati yang pernah dikenalnya selama ini.

"Sakura!" Sasori memanggilnya dengan tak sabar. Sambil memegang jangung ditangan kirinya Sakura tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada tukang kebun itu. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sasori.

Begitu Sakura berada didekatnya, Sasori merai lengan kanan Sakura menyeretnya berjalan keluar ruangan. Ketika Sasori berjalan hampir mendekati mobil sewaanya, Gaara bergegas menyusul mereka, dan mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal bagi Sasori.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar kok, kau tenang saja!" balas Sakura menanggapi ucapan Gaara tadi.

Sasori berniat berjalan lebih cepat lagi, tapi Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depan pintu masuk mobil dan berbalik untuk menghadapi lelaki yang pernah mengancam akan mengusirnya dari sini.

"Selamat tinggal Gaara! Kau sungguh orang yang sangat baik hati mengingat kondisi yang seperti ini, dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menghargai itu," Sakura membungkuk hormat memberi salam pada lelaku itu.

Dengan nada datarnya Gaara kembali berucap, "Jadi kau beniat untuk pergi?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kita punya sebuah kesepakatan?"

Sasori memandang Sakura tajam dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke Gaara, "Kesepakatan, apa?"

"Oh, itu" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan ringan. "Gaara berjanji aku akan tetap tinggal dan mengurus istana. Memang aku setuju dengan perjanjian itu, tapi hanya sampai kau datang menjemputku. Dan sekarang kau sudah di sini, jadi perjanjian itu sudah selesai," jelas Sakura pada Sasori perlahan.

"Istana ini tempat yang cocok untukmu. Untuk apa kau kembali ke desa, kalau disini saja kau sudah bisa mengurus istana ini dengan baik?" tambah Gaara dengan keras kepalanya tetap mempertahankan agar Sakura tidak pergi.

Sasori melirik tajam pada Gaara, "Memang kau pikir kau bisa membuat adikku menjadi seorang pelayan di istanamu ini, hah?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku," ujar Gaara membentak kasar. "Istana ini membutuhkan seorang Ratu, dan lagi pula aku juga sering berpergian ..."

"Gaara," ujar Sakura lembut memotong ucapan lelaki itu. "Kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara kesal. Menatap rerumputan sambil berpikir. "Kalau karena ucapanku itu, sungguh aku minta maaf aku menyesal sudah mengatakan itu padamu," ujarnya agak kikuk. "Dan aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu, jika kau berniat untuk pergi dari sini. Tetapi kau telah membawa banyak keceriaan di sini dan aku ... mereka ... ingin kau tetap tinggal," ujarnya menoleh sekumpulan pelayan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau baik sekali! Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tinggal!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Gaar mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau bisa."

Tanpa disangka Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara. "Keluargaku sedang membutuhkanku, di desa sekarang," ujar Sakura. Lalu secara mengejutkan, Sakura berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kanan Gaara. "Tapi terima kasih atas semua tawaranmu. Aku menghargai itu."

Gaara sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura tersebut, bigut pun juga dengan Sasori ditempatnya berdiri. Untuk beberapa saat Gaara trdiam membisu. Perlahan wajahnya merona saat Sakura membalikkan badannya mendekati mobil. "Barang kali kau mau berkunjung sesekali ke sini," ujarnya sebelum Sakura memasuki mobil.

"Aku akan senang sekali," sahut Sakura membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Kami akan merindukanmu," ujar Gaara dengan suara lirih.

Sakura melemparkan pandangan kebelakang tubuh Gaara, "Aku juga akan merindukan kalian semua ... bahkan kau yang mulia raja," degan sedikit tawa dan kedipan mata pada Gaara, lalu Sakura berbalik dan memasuki mobil. "Kau sudah siap Sasori?"

"Oh dari tadi aku sudah siap Sakura," gumam Sasori pelan, lalu mentup pintu mobil segera sebelum Gaara berbicara macam-macam lagi yang membuatnya tertahan di sini lebih lama.

Ketika mobil mulai berjalan, Sakura mendekat ke jendela lalu membukanya dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan melambaikan tangannya mengucapkan selamat tinggalnya sekali lagi pada orang-orang di istana.

Setelah dinding besar istana menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, dia segera masuk dan menutup jendela mobilnya. "Oh, Sasori! Aku sangat bersyukur akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sangat merindukanmu, dan kau tidak akan percaya bahwa si Gaara itu benar-benar sudah gila. Huh!" hela napas Sakura menyadarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi mobil yang nyaman lalu memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yap fic baru di bulan Januari ... bagaimana menarik nggak? Tolong berikan komentarnya ya di kotak review.**

**Salam Go Mio ^^**


End file.
